The Kings and Queens of Tomorrow
by Farrafelpies
Summary: Fujioka Haruhi and Fujioka Kokoro are both in class 1A. When one becomes a Host and the other stays to Help, there is a lot of fun to happen. Also, in Elementalist school, anything can happen... VOTING WILL BE CLOSING ON AUGUST 10th. koko/kaoru koko/kyoya or koko/tama only... haru/tama haru/kyoya are the choices but I wont mind other options :)
1. Chapter 1

**The Kings and Queens of Tomorrow**

**an Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**by Farrafelpies**

The Fujioka's shut the library door. Fujioka Haruhi groaned.

"Lets just give up Koko-chan. It's almost like these rich people only go to school because its fun to." Fujioka Kokoro shook her head at Fujioka Haruhi.

"We can't give up Haru-chan. I bet there's an old music room we can use or something. You need to study and if there's a piano I can play and maybe finish writing this song. Hokkaido-sensei is really pushing me to get this one completed. I need to keep this arts scholarship and you need to keep your scholarship as well."

"Hai! Let's try this one. It looks pretty silent." Fujioka Haruhi gestured to the door of the Third Music/Elements Room. It looked pretty quiet, so they stepped up and opened the door. There was a flash of white light and rose petals fell around them. Fujioka Kokoro grabbed her face, clutching at her eyes. Fujioka Kokoro then re-adjusted the blonde fringe she had to completely cover her eyes. Fujioka Haruhi on the other hand was unaffected, even though she had glasses on.

"Bloody Lights," muttered Fujioka Kokoro. A 'Light' was a type of Elementalist. They were usually stable, dependable on and quite independent. They also could shine. Lights had a natural affinity to light and therefore flashes of white light didn't affect them.

"Youkoso irasshai mashita." A group of boys talking got the attention of both Fujiokas. "Welcome to the Host Club."

"Host Club?" Fujioka Haruhi stuttered. Fujioka Kokoro had heard of them. Six different Elementalists tutoring and 'entertaining' girls.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Are these students in your class?" one of the boys asked the twins. This boy had a sharp attitude about him and seemed to know a lot. _I bet that boy is a Lightning _thought Fujioka Haruhi.

"Yeah, one is in a lot of them, but no one knows him very well. The other, well nobody knows him either." the twins answered simultaneously. The blonde one with violet eyes in the middle gasped dramatically and stood up.

"You must be the scholarship students we've heard about. So brave of you both to come into a school of such high standards where only the rich and heirs come to..." The blondes speech went on forever. Then the little one glomped Fujioka Haruhi.

"Why Haru-chan! You must be a superhero!" then he went over to Fujioka Kokoro.

"You too Koko-chan." Fujioka Kokoro nearly imploded.

"Who the hell are you calling Koko-CHAN!" the little boy's eyed filled with tears and the blonde one came over and held Fujioka Haruhi's chin making Fujioka Haruhi look up into his violet eyes.

"Why, I never heard that the scholarship students were so openly gay!" he exclaimed.

"Its no-not like that..." began Fujioka Kokoro. Just to be completely ignored by the blonde.

"So boys, what is your favourite type? The Cool type? The Wild type? The Boy Lolita type? The Mischevious Devils type? Or do you prefer me, the Princely type?" The both of them shook their heads and stumbled backwards. Fujioka Haruhi hit a pillar with a vase on it. The vase toppled over slowly. Fujioka Kokoro tried to grab it. Both failed to catch it and it shattered.

"Ah, man. We were going to sell that Renaissance vase at an auction this week-" began Twin 1.

"-The starting bid would have been 8 million¥." finished Twin 2._ Oh crap! How many thousands are in a million.._ thought Fujioka Haruhi. Then the boy with glasses cut into Fujioka Haruhi's thoughts.

"You will have to have a way to pay us back. You both obviously couldn't with money as you are so poor as to be unable to even buy the official uniforms. What is your plan Tamaki?" The two scholarship student's faces paled. This dramatic, over-done boy was the decision maker?

"Well have you heard the famous saying, when in Rome do as the Romans do? From now on you two are the host clubs dogs." ultamated the blonde. Fujioka Haruhi fainted dead away, but before Fujioka Kokoro did, she just remembered who they actually were. The blonde was Suou Tamaki, the glasses was Otori Kyoya, the twins were Hitacchin Hikaru and Hitacchin Kaoru, the tall one was Morinozuka Takashi and the little one was Haninozuka Mitsukini. What had they gotten themselves into?

The Host Club was doing their 'entertaining' with the ladies today. Suou Tamaki was chatting with his regular customer when the Fujiokas came in.

"There you are my little piglets!" The Fujiokas silently grumbled about the nickname and brought Suou Tamaki the shopping. He picked out the jar of Nescafé.

"What is this?" Fujioka Haruhi rolled her eyes and answered him as Fujioka Kokoro was having an apoplectic fit.

"Its exactly what it says it is. Its coffee." Suou gasped.

"This must be what commoners use!" One of his customers said. The other agreed saying,

"Its true then, that commoners dont have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans?" Fujioka Haruhi was running out of patience.

"Its instant coffee."

"Instant?" The two girls cocked their heads to the side in confusion.

"This must be the type where you only add hot water. I will try this commoners coffee!" exclaimed Suou dramatically. Fujioka Kokoro was practically frothing at the mouth. _Must refrain from murdering the son of the Chairman... must refrain... MUST REFRAIN! _

Suou then tried to teach the Fujiokas some hosting skills. As it happened, one of the twins, (probably Twin 2) removed Fujioja Haruhi's glasses. Then somebody happened to just see Fujioka Kokoro's eyes. In no time they were whisked into the changing rooms. While changing, Fujioka Kokoro fixed her wig more securely in place. Fujioka Haruhi's hair was trimmed to perfection by the twins. After kicking them out though, the Fujiokas were pretty sure they knew their secret. Along with the little one, Haninozuka. Otori obviously knew aswell. Still they came out and looked semi-amazing. Fujioka Haruhi's brunette hair perfectly shaped the face, as brought out the huge brown eyes. Fujioka Kokoro's blonde hair was in a 'cool' messy style. Fujioka Kokoro's eyes were brown like Fujioka Haruhi's, but they were a bit off-looking. And so they became Hosts.

Apparentely now they were to call the other Hosts by first name. _Fine by me.._ thought Fujioka Kokoro. Then they were to Host some guests. Due to some clever insightiveness from Kyoya-senpai, they were separated. Haruhi-kun was doing well with the guests at 'his' table. Kokoro-kun was a bit overwhelmed though. 'He' was a naturally shy person. So, 'he' told the girls a story.

*********Flashback***************

_I lived in a small house near a huge mansion in France. My mother and father were a maid and butler respectively in the big house. I remember sometimes being allowed to play with the little boy there. He was a year older than me, but he taught me music and how to have fun. His mother was very sick, but loved him dearly. One day, he invited me to sing while he played. He was a nice lad, but tone-deaf. After that one day, we would always sing together René and I. He had such lovely hair and eyes. Spitting image of his mother too. Then my parents were killed in a car accident. I was sent to my relatives in Japan, but they didn't want me. The Fujiokas adopted me as their own and its really nice to have a family. I wish I could find out what happened to the boy though. His mother too. I just want to see his face with a smile on instead of the tears he left me with. _

_********_EndFlashback***********

The girls loved it so they asked to request Kokoro-kun the next day for tutoring too. _Job done!_ _Kinda..._

Haruhi-kun's bag was in the pond, so both of them tried to fish it out. They couldn't find the wallet. Then Tamaki-sempai came and found it. Kokoro-kun shook 'his' head. No, he was the spitting image of René, but he couldn't be him. He was in France and this boy was called Tamaki. Also by the look on Haru-chan's face, Kokoro-kun thought that this is probably going to be true love. _If it existed._ One unfortunate event later, and both Haruhi-kun and Kokoro-kun needed a change of outfit. While in the room, Kokoro-kun removed 'his' itchy contacts and let 'his' rose-pink coloured eyes shine. And took off 'his' blonde wig. Letting 'his' 'sapphire-at-the-top-hair-and-gradually-becomes-pink-at-the-bottom' hair which was quite long, flow. Then of course Tamaki-sempai had to come in with towels and see Haruhi-kun and Kokoro-kun de-robe. Putting on the girls' uniform, they could almost see the huge sign.

_Ding ding ding... FEMALE!_

Haruhi-kun gave a big speech about equality and such. Kokoro-kun just shrugged at the evil glances she got. She went over to a corner and tried to hide. Way to much attention was directed on her. Haruhi-kun was quickly put back in a male uniform as she decided to stay a host. Kokoro-kun decided just to be a helper and tutor. If she could.

A few days later, Koko-chan (as she liked to be called), was helping out Kyo-chan, as she called him to his great disgruntlement, with the daily calculations while the twins were hanging out with Haru-chan, Hunny and Mori were together as usual and Tamaki-sempai was being Tamaki-sempai. Then, the quiet was intruded by the EOSC entering. The Elementalist Ouran School Council was a group of eight elementalists. Two Earths and one of the rest. Fire, Water, Light, Lightning and Wind.

"Tamaki, we are now going to demand the closure of this club. Its no use tutoring C and D students who aren't going to get far. Teaching them A and B level spells and control is useless." Barked the Leader of the troupe. A Wind.

"Ah, Jun, we believe that anyone can be anything and that making ladies happy is our way to spread that." A quick response from Tamaki.

"A DUEL then. Your little pet may take part too. She can go against Furiza." Kokoro gasped that she was involved. Not even the teachers knew that she was an Elementalist. Not even Haruhi.

"Jun. We accept."

Kyoya looked up in slight alarm. For the past three days he hadnt been able to find out anything about Kokoro apart from her adopted name (Fujioka) and the fact that she was only fourteen. An advanced student. Nevermind that for now. The first match was Hunny vs the other Earth of theirs. Kyoya noticed the stronger Earth was going to be against Kokoro. She looked unfazed but a bit upset. Hunny easily won and so did Mori. Kaoru and Hikaru took a bit longer but won too. Kyoya himself won almost as fast as Mori and Hunny. Then Haruhi came up against the other's Light. She reached deep inside and instead of lighting the room up, she blacked it out for the other Light, rendering him helpless. Anti-light magic was quite hard so Haruhi was a bit tired. Tamaki-sempai literally blew away the opposition. Then Kokoro had to step up.

"I'm not an Earth. But I AM an Elementalist. A special friend of mine helped me discover my powers and I will never forget him." She tried to put inspiration in herself as well as the others. Then the Earth, Furiza began his assault. Kokoro stepped up and her eyes went ruby red and her hair began to float around her. She rose up and a red tattoo appeared on her face. It was a heart with a regal crown. She took all happiness out of Furiza and replaced it with fear. Furiza cowered away and when she won she fixed it. She also put a bit of happiness in her fellow club members' hearts. Like a breeze blown by, their hearts felt happy and a small quiet voice whispered _Just a little gift..._

"We surrender. Fine, you may keep your club. You though, Kokoro. You better watch your step." Kokoro knew that this meant he was going to come after her with Lightnings. _Damn weaknesses!_ She thought to herself. Then of course, she had to collapse. Well done me! She thought sarcastically. Well done me.

A/N: hi! Farrafelpies with a new story. Over two thousand words. Wow. Well just so you know, Kokoro is trying not to be a Mary Sue, but she does need key moments. For a while (until the REAL beach really) she wont be around so much. Haruhi will be taking spotlights too. I am using the manga name for Tamaki- René Tamaki Richard De Grantine Suou. I'm going to hold a vote for...

Haruhi/Mori=

Haruhi/Tamaki=

Haruhi/Kyoya=

Haruhi/Hikaru=

Kokoro/Hikaru=

Kokoro/Kaoru=

Kokoro/Tamaki=

Please respond by either PM or reviews! See Y'all next time \(~v~)/


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kings and Queens of Tomorrow**

**an Ouran High School Host Club FanFiction**

**by Farrafelpies**

_**Chapter 2...Of Bali Magazines and Banana Peels...**_

_For many years, the Elementals waged war against the Humans as revenge for their outcastment. They lost badly. Learning new techniques and utilizing them, the Humans overpowered them and within a space of 10 years, Elementals became nearly extinct. As a way of survival, the Elementals bred with Humans, and so once in every generation or so, the Elementalists were borne with Human appearance but the Marks and Powers of the origional Elementals._

"There are Eight types of Elements, only Seven of which are seen every generation. Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Wind, Dark and Light. In almost every family now, due to the survivability of the 'Elemental Gene', there is at least one of those types. The Eighth type is quite elusive. The Element of Love only comes once every 100 years or so as it is the rarest of all. In the war, the Love Elementals were wiped out first as their powers were terrifying. The ability to control emotion. They could make happiness into the blackest of angers, fear into excitement. There was only three Loves left, two who died later. The last Love gave her last gift to a Human, her heart. Passing down the generations, there is only five Loves in todays world, while there is countless numbers of the others. All Elementalists were borne with certain weaknesses. Fires were useless against Water Elementalists and their demeanour is not unlike that of a raging inferno at times. Waters couldn't win against a Fire either. Waters have the personality of a tsunami on occasion as well. Winds could only be held down by Earths. They are known for their extravagance, which can also become obnoxiousness. Earths are blown away by Winds, and their actions are quite mixed though. Dark and Light are naturally weaker against each other, their ways quite like their Element. Lightnings have an non-affinity to Loves, the reason though is unknown. Lightnings are sharp and quick with answers. Loves however, are weak against Lightnings. They hold many secrets. It is rumored that in using their power, they can enter anothers mind, see their memories, hear their thoughts..." the teacher of class 2A droned on about the history of Elementalists. Otori Kyoya was bored out of his mind. It was the same lecture that began the class each week. In his mind, he went over what he had done the previous evening. All the club's accounts were done and checked over and the Bali themed costumes were all ready. He discreetely looked over into his best friend, and leader of the club, Suou Tamaki's bag and saw the magazine that he had strategically given him, poking out the top. Today, the club was doing a Bali themed day. They had flown in Balinese flowers and even a python. When the bell rang, he and Tamaki went to Music Room #3, meeting up with the twins and third years, and began to finish the preparations.

Fujioka Haruhi sighed as she approached the doors of Music Room #3. What she wouldn't give for her sister Fujioka Kokoro to be here, but she had to practice for a piece she was playing at a celebration soon. Funnily enough, when she had asked Koko-chan what it was, she had tapped her nose and said "Secret!" then collapsed in a fit of giggles. Opening the door, Haruhi entered a tropical jungle.

"Tamaki-sempai, what is this, isn't it still early spring?" Asking that though, just led him into another long rant. Ignoring him, she went over to Kyoya-sempai and surprise, surprise, it was his idea. _He really is the Shadow-King of the club.. _she thought to herself. Sitting down to entertain some guests, a girl she hadn't had before came over.

"Hi. My name is Kanako. You're my new favourite Host!" Haruhi didn't see Tamaki-sempai's wailing and pit of despairness as this girl decided to become her new requestee.

Later on, Fujioka Kokoro walked into a clubroom of chaos. The Devils were being devils, Kyo-chan was being kyo-chan, and Tamaki was eating suspiciously large amounts of commoners Ramen. Haru-chan walked up to her.

"So, its the Host Club's party you're playing for. Why didn't you tell me? You know I can't dance." Kokoro just grinned. Then Tamaki came up, dug through a chest labeled _TAMAKI'S THINGS _and brought out a huge blown up copy of a picture of 'old Haru-chan'. "Daddy wants you to be like this again!" he yelled with waterfalls coming out of each eye.

"Don't go blowing pictures of me up without permission!" yelled back Haru-chan.

"So, Haruhi, what is your plans for the ball?" asked Kyo-chan with his usual calmness.

"I wasn't going to go. Being a Host doesn't mean I have to do all the activities, right?" said Haru-chan. She was obviously wanting to get the hell out of this. Tamaki's eyes lit up with an evil glint. _For some reason, that look seems a bit, familiar...?_ thought Kokoro to herself.

"To be a fully fledged host, you must partake in all Host Club activities." Kyo-chan then asked about Haru-chan's experience with dancing. A negative response from Haruhi meant that Kanako would have to come and teach her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. I can dance, a little boy I knew long ago taught me. Why can't I teach Haru-chan Kyo-chan?" Kokoro looked at Kyo-chan with confusion.

"Well you need to make Kanako some tea. Use the Ginori set. The green one, if you can't find it ask Tamaki." Kokoro rolled her eyes at Kyo-chan.

"I know my tea sets, my mother was a maid, my father a butler. I can name a tea set from 25 feet. I measured! Don't worry Kyo-chan, I'll find it. See ya Kyo-chan!" Kokoro giggled as she left to make the tea. Kyo-chan's irritation was flowing off him like a wave of emotion. _Way too easy to wind up!_ She giggled some more and went off to make the tea.

Suou Tamaki was sitting in his emo corner while Fujioka Haruhi was being taught how to dance with Kanako. Why couldn't sweet Haruhi have him teach her how to dance. It was unfair that his lovely daughter had to act and pretend to be a boy. Of course he felt fatherly love for her. That was what those feelings are! Duh! Tamaki then saw Suzushima come in with a new tea set for the club. Ah, the tragic story between him and Kanako was so disheartening.Then an idea struck him. Why not use the ball to fix things up between them before Suzushima moved to England for his studies. Kanako did love him, and vice versa. When Kanako had left the room, Tamaki stood up and brought out his whiteboard and markers.

"Now, the Host Club tries its best to make all ladies happy, right? So now we will begin... Operation Reconcile Kanako and Suzushima So They Can Be Happy When Suzushima Moves To England! Or Operation RKSSTCBHWSMTE!" He ignored the rolling of Haruhi's eyes and drew up a really complicated plan. Then, when Haruhi had left he instructed the shady twins and Kyoya to write a really gushy love letter.

"Yes Boss!" choursed the shady twins and they got to work. Two glittery-pink pens and three sheets later, they presented their work to Tamaki.

"Great! Now, someone needs to put this on Suzushima's desk. He' s in class 2B so Kyoya, you do it." Kyoya just shrugged and did it. Tamaki then finished the rest of the preparations for the ball. A thought occurred to him then, the third good one that day. _Wow I'm on a roll!_ He thought to himself. Then he went into the back room to Kokoro.

"Hey! Kokoro, do you have the pieces ready for the ball?" Kokoro nodded and said,

"Yeah, even have a surprise one that I'm going to sing. Its called 'Put Your Hearts Up' by Ariana Grande. Luckily I've connected my PearPod to the speakers, so all I do is put on the karaoke version I have, pick up the mic, and blow everyones mind. I'll sing it while the plan is in progress. You know, keep people relaxed. I won't be able to use my Elemancy though, if I tried, I'd probably pass out!" Tamaki smiled and after she left couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen the peppy red-head somewhere before Ouran. _But where? Who is she anyway?_ He wondered, not realising that she was having the same thoughts to herself. But where?

Fujioka Kokoro was waiting at the piano for the Host Club to begin the ball. She was wearing a purple dress that the twins had gotten for her. The plan so far was going well. Six spotlights suddenly turned on, highlighting the Host Club as they stood on the stairs.

"I hope all you ladies have a magical evening. Tonight, the best dancer will have a kiss from our Host Club King!" said Kyo-chan. As soon as he finished, a seventh spotlight shone on the top railing as Tamaki stepped out in his white suit. Kyo-chan then gave her the cue. She cued the conductor and the musicians and herself began to play. A while later, she saw Haru-chan get whisked away. She cut the music and stood up with the mic.

"Hello everyone! I am Fujioka Kokoro and I'm going to sing this song for you all. Hope you enjoy it!" Kokoro went and clicked play on her PearPod. When she came to the highest note, she used her power and sent a stream of red magic around the room making all the guests gasp with delight. Even Tamaki looked impressed. She looked over at Kyo-chan and he looked semi-impressed. Not that much, he did have a facade and all. Then she saw the others return with Haruhi back in the suit.

"Arigato Ouran Academy! Now back to the dance!" she called out, feeling a bit like a pop star as she returned to her piano. All in all, the dance was a success.

It was nearly the time to announce the victor, so Hitacchin Hikaru got out two bananas and gave one to Kaoru. Looking at him meaningfully he thought _Lets prank Boss. It'll be fun!_ They ate the bananas and discreetly placed the peels on the steps.

"And the winner tonight is... Princess Kanako. She'll be getting a kiss from..." began Hikaru.

"Fujioka Haruhi!" finished Kaoru. They pushed Haruhi down and then whispered to Boss:

"I believe that this may be her first kiss?" Boss went pale and tried to catch Haruhi.

"Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Boss slipped on the banana peels and pushed Haruhi into a full on kiss. Well, this was an... interesting day at the Host Club for sure!

A/N: OMG... 1837 words... I tried to get to 2000 but, hey. I got something! My good friend Cigam asked me if there was a poll, but sadly I have 0 clue how to use one... so i'll just post the results each chapter! HUGE THANKS TO MY ONE REVIEWER: slvrphoenx HAVE A HUGE CHOCOLATE CAKE!

so far in the voting... (2 voters so far :) )

Haruhi/Tamaki = 1

Haruhi/Kyoya = 1

Kokoro/Tamaki = 1

Kokoro/Kyoya = 1

any host can go with either girl... the pairing won't really begin until around the Halloween episode I think... maybe before, maybe later. When the Zuka club come there will be revelations... but im doing the twins fight next, then ill do the real beach as Koko is only present for those. Dont worry too much about it :)


	3. Chapter 3: Ouranamania 2014

**The Kings and Queens of Tomorrow**

**an Ouran High School Host Club FanFiction**

**by Faraffelpies**

_**Chapter 3...Ouranamania 2014!...**_

_For many years, the Elementals waged war against the Humans as revenge for their outcastment. They lost badly. Learning new techniques and utilizing them, the Humans overpowered them and within a space of 10 years, Elementals became nearly extinct. As a way of survival, the Elementals bred with Humans, and so once in every generation or so, the Elementalists were borne with Human appearance but the Marks and Powers of the origional Elementals._

_XOXOXOXOXOX_

Hitacchin Kaoru put on the green beret covering most of his hair and copied Hikaru's movement. As usual nobody could get the correct answer. Then Haruhi came along.

"On the left is Hikaru and on the right is Kaoru." she announced. Somehow, she was right too! Kaoru stepped up beside his brother.

"State your reasoning." Haruhi thought to herself for a minute then replied.

"Hikaru is about 10 percent more evil than Kaoru." Kaoru couldn't help it, he began to giggle and snigger slightly at the comment.

"Well, Kaoru's the one failing math!" retorted Hikaru.

"Your failing languages!" shot back Kaoru.

"Your mother wears too much makeup!" they both shouted together. Kaoru couldn't understand why his brother was being so stupid.

"We're OVER!" he yelled and stormed off. He did hear it when Kokoro got hold of the microphone and said:

"And so it begins.. OURANAMANIA 2014! In the Left corner we know him as the Prince of Pranks, the mathematical genious HIIIIIIIIIKARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!... and in the right corner, we know him as the Doppelganger, the language expert and the nice guy KAAAAAAOOOOOORUUUUUUUU!" Kaoru smiled at the comment Kokoro had made about him. Then a few seconds later, Kokoro came out herself.

"Hey, Kaoru. You wanna hang out for a bit? I'll be in Music Room #4. Oh, and don't ask how I know its you. Loves feel strong emotions and Hikaru's remind me of a little spoilt six year old. No offense intended though.." Kaoru grinned.

"Sure Kokoro-san!" he replied equolentely. The tall enough red-head smiled a huge smile and said,

"Call me Koko. You'd be the third person I've asked to call me that." Kaoru looked slightly puzzled at her answer.

"Who did you have to ask?" he asked.

"You, Haruhi and an old friend long ago, back before I was a Fujioka. I wont make you sad with sob stories so see ya in a few!" The peppy girl skipped off to the Music Room #4. Kaoru shook his head slightly and went in the same direction.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Hikaru was still burning with anger as he got into the limosine to go home. Kaoru was staying to hang out with Kokoro, so he was alone. Stomping up to his shared room with Kaoru, he took all of his stuff and moved it into his old room. Then, he found a bottle of blue hair dye and went to work. Now the twins could be different! When Kaoru got home, he got pink dye and went to work. Even in battle they think so alike.

Walking into the classroom the next day, they began to fight, throwing random things at each other. Kokoro looked very angry at them and her Mark flashed. Suddenly the two of them felt the deepest despair ever. In a flash it stopped though. Hikaru then asked Haruhi if she wanted to eat with him. When she said yes, Kaoru felt a bit jealous. Kokoro raised her eyebrows at him and entered his mind. _I can see you are jealous! Hey, wanna go to the Music Room #4 later?_ She thought at him. Kaoru jumped with fright almost screaming.

"H-h-how di-did you do that?" he asked, voice shaking with fear.

"Same way I do this." Kokoro used her powers again. Kaoru felt like his whole being and soul were getting a big hug.

"Sure Music Room 4. Lemmie just get lunch though."

XOXOXOXOXOX

After another fight with Hikaru, Kaoru was racing to get to the Music Room before Koko decided he had bailed on her. _Wait, why am I racing to see her again?_ he thought. Kaoru paused at the door of the room. Softly opening the door, he saw what he thought to be a truly magical sight. Koko was sitting at the piano, playing and singing with the sun illuminating her. She also had let red magic trails roam around her and the piano. Koko then noticed Kaoru. When she turned to see him though, Kaoru saw streaks of tears in her eyes.

"Hey, whats wrong? Were you crying?" He asked walking over and giving her a small hug.

"Its nothing, I just. I just miss my parents, today was the day they passed on.." she began. Kaoru gasped. Nobody, not even Kyoya knew this. He sat beside her and put one arm around her waist letting her lean into him and let a few more tears out.

"Hey, it'll be ok." he said. Little did he know that Kyoya was standing in the doorway looking in at them. Kyoya shut the door and inwardly cursed. He should have known. He should have known...

XOXOXOXOXOX

Eight figures stood in an empty dark room. They were in a circle and planning something. Revenge. Their Lightning spoke up. "What if we ambush her and in a storm too. She'll be weak and if she dies, nobody will care..." The others agreed. Fujioka Kokoro wouldn't know what was coming for her...

XOXOXOXOXOX

**A/N: heya peeps :) thanks for the reviews and favourites and the VIEWS! Pies for all. BTW I dont own ouran highschool host club or anything. This will be a two-parter, but I wanted to upload faster. Next chapter will be...**

_**Chapter 4: Invitation to the Fujioka's **_

**It will be the end of the twins fight and the club's visit to the Fujioka's. BTW Im narrowing down the voting choices cause I think these are really the best couples for this story...**

**TAMA/HARU...2**

**KYOYA/HARU...1**

**?/HARU...(this would be a mystery or surprise or other than the other choices)**

**TAMA/KOKO...1**

**KYOYA/KOKO...1**

**KAORU/KOKO...1**


End file.
